Rolling in the Deep
by AliTrueB1852
Summary: Ava, a young "Entrepreneur" finds that her business dealings have attracted the attention of a very old and very powerful Vampire Viking... in good ways and bad.EN/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ava Mason, I'm 25, and currently my situation is not an ideal one by any means, but before we get into the present let me fill you in on my "back story" if you will..

I was working as a Phlebotomist in New Haven Connecticut at a pretty prestigious hospital. Now I was making a pretty decent salary due to my place of employment and experience so in hind sight I probably should not have become such a greedy little bitch… but I was and here's why… Vampires.

Yes Vampires they "came out of the coffin", as they so cleverly put it, 2 years earlier and Americans have just begun to assimilate. The reason for the coming out of hiding was due to the Japanese who have found a synthetic substitute for human blood that can sustain life. Which is extremely amazing, except for the fact that they started to distribute it to Vampires. Turns out just as well as it replaces human blood to keep us alive it does the same for vampires, meaning technically they no longer NEED to feed from humans in the dark and in hiding. Subsequently meaning they can come out and live among us without having to harming us to live… apparently after sooo many hundreds of years they actually want to be part of society again, who would have thought right? Sorry my sarcastic nature still escapes me in even the shittiest of circumstances.

So me being the brilliant and ambitious young woman I happen to be I decide to take extra amounts of human blood during draws, especially during donations. There is a standard amount allowed is about 1 pint, since the average human has 10-12 pints of blood I decided what could hurt if I took an extra pint during draws? It's illegal obviously, but I bought the extra supplies for the "takes" as I coined it, with my own income and brought them to work with me NO ONE WAS AWARE. The patients were none the wiser and I was making $150 a pint, that's 16 fl oz, that's a bottle of that True Blood crap they were drinking but the real thing, still warm! I only investigated the idea initially.

I met a Vamp one night in a night club; it seemed he was trying something weird with me… the way he was staring in the strangest way. None the less I asked how valuable a bottle of actual human blood fresh from the tap would be if they had to do none of the work and a human was doing it for them. He snickered at me as if I was joking. I told him my plan as I watched him sit across the table from me sipping from a bottle of the True Blood making the most disgusted face after. "I would pay enough but not a substantial amount, we still have our ways of procuring the blood of a human if need be but this poses far less threats for us and much more so for you human." I nodded. I told him I planned to start distributing pints and if he knew anyone interested that I would be able to be contacted on my cell and handed over the number. I also informed him I have my ways of knowing things and if anyone planned to harm me or rat me out in any way that I would know immediately. At this he just smirked, thinking "Silly stupid human" at least that's what I gathered…

That's another thing about me you should know, I have this "thing" this "quark" I can hear and sometimes feel peoples thoughts. Yes, I am a telepath that's why when Vampires came about I wasn't too surprised… I am after all an anomaly who am I to think there are no other oddities in the world. The thing I didn't know is that "hearing" the vampires was different. I could hear them but it was odd… strangled and vague. As opposed to the average humans who were so loud over the years I formed a barrier, a wall to block people out most of the time. But the emotions if they were flowing from someone were unavoidable. I obviously didn't know I could hear them until I started my dealings, which went smoothly with this one original Vampire, his name was Cyrus. I was his supplier and essentially he was my pusher. I sold each pint at the afore said $150 and he sold them for a much higher but unnamed price. He kept a lot to himself most he said to me was a distant greeting and how much he needed for the next week. Obviously the amount of people donating blood was not in GREAT quantity I got a good amount undetected but I didn't want to put up any red flags so I usually limited my weekly amount to 20-30 pints, if that was even reachable… you know people and their lack of charitable nature, what is this world coming to right? I could tell with my "ability" when I should stop the draw, on certain patients it was earlier than others, their thoughts would start to become blurry and their emotions became complacent.

I would contact Cyrus after the "takes" and he would meet me on my quiet residential street in Naugatuck CT where I own a modest little home. In retrospect, no it probably wasn't the smartest Idea to let him know where I lived… but there was that little "cannot enter without the owner's permission" rule that I felt pretty safe with. And Cyrus was a seemingly docile and professional businessman.

ANYWAY enough with the logistics let's get to the action… One night on my way home I called Cyrus and got no answer and thought nothing of it, it's happened before and usually I'd hear back from him on my half hour drive home. I arrived at my house and pulled into the driveway, no Cyrus to be found. I shrugged he's probably got something going on, I knew next to nothing about this man…vampire... but I decided it was nothing really to think of things come up in everyone's lives whether they are dead or alive right? I reached over and got the my bags including the nights "takes" as I was walking up to my front door keys in hand, a young looking pale woman appeared in front of me almost instantly. I gasped slightly "Hi there, you must be Miss. Mason" she said in a flat tone. I looked into her glassy blue eyes for a moment then took her in, She was taller than me but most people are since I stand at a less than substantial 5 feet tall. She had on a pair of blood red pumps, a black pencil skirt that was modest and came to just above her knee and a not to revealing blood red dressy top. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets beautifully around her gorgeous pale face. I felt an aloofness coming off of her in waves like she was bothered to be here. I let my guard down and through all the muck and confusion I felt in her head [Vampire flashed through my mind] I heard something along the lines of "cute, small, Eric, blood" I gathered myself as she crossed her arms over her chest staring at me like I was daft.

"Yes, I'm Ava Mason. How can I help you…?"

"Pam, I'm here to take you to my master. He wishes to speak to you involving your recent business ventures. We hear you have been dealing human blood to a certain vampire by the name of Cyrus" She said as a statement more than asked.

"I, uh.." I said before attempting to sprint to my front door, I dropped my bags and flung myself forward. Just to be stopped instantly. I was being held by my throat about 5 inches in the air to meet Pam's eyeline.

"Ava, you will come with me now. Do you understand?" Pam said slowly to be almost soothingly giving me that same odd look Cyrus had given me the night I met him.

I choked out "What did I do?"

Pam let me go and I slammed into the ground and gripped my throat coughing and rubbing. She stared at me confused. Now I could feel she felt slightly nervous. "What are you?" she said mesmerized. I looked up at her pissed off and scared. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'll do what you want just don't choke me again please" I stood up and brushed myself off and Pam smirked at me amused.

"Miss. Mason you will hand me your keys and get back into your vehicle. And make sure to bring your belongings" Pam said and gave me a toothy grin revealing a set of gleaming fangs. I reached out again into her abyss "Interesting, pay off, master will be pleased" leaked out through the confusion. It was almost painful trying to pull things out of her mind. I squinted hard. "What is wrong with you breather?" she said as she set herself into the driver's seat of my Jeep Liberty. "Ah, oh…headache" I said and gripped my head.

As we drove I just stared out the window too involved with the stinging in my skull to become overly worried. That is another thing about my "ability" if I hadn't learned a way to block peoples thoughts out by now I honestly believe my head would have exploded. The headaches I would get by other peoples thoughts invading my head would cause horrible pains to the point I would vomit. It was an effort to keep them out but it has become second nature by now. But this was new to me having to fish through "brain tar" to get fragments of thoughts… it was an exhausting task.

I looked over a Pam she was concentrating on the road but must have felt my gaze on her. She looked over at me. "You seem smart what were you doing dealing with such a bottom feeder?" she asked quizzically. I shrugged "I knew of no other vampires, he's the first and only I'd ever met until now" I said honestly. She turned back to the road and smirk. "This is going to be interesting" she smirked.

We arrived at a night club very close to my place of employment, "get out, I'll park this in the employee lot around back. Go straight in, even if you run we will come back to get you and trust me it is in your best interest to cooperate." I got out still in my scrubs and lab coat carrying my bag filled with the days "takes" and my lab bag with my personal belongings and some extra supplies. I walked oddly into the club there was a bald built looking man (?) at the door. "I.D." he asks as I step in, giving me a glare as he takes in my attire. I reached into my bag and pull out my drivers license. He scanned it quickly then handed it over to me, Pam was next to me in the next second. "Come Miss. Mason, we must go see the master." She placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me through the club from behind at a speed I almost could not keep up with. We strode between freakish looking patrons covered in various amounts of leather and latex, yuck. Everyone looked at me like I was the one that should be ashamed of what I'm wearing. We stopped in front of a large black door at the back of the club. I heard "ENTER" from inside before either of us identified our presence. Pam reached in front of me at an unnatural speed and opened the door and gently nudged me in "You are on your own now" she said smiling then shut the door. There was large black chair behind a desk turned around facing what looked like a large computer screen. "Ah, Miss. Mason, you have finally arrived." said a majestic slightly accented voice from the other side of the chair, then it turned.

I was actually in awe for a moment, he was gorgeous beyond words. A very large man in the vertical sense of the word, sat in the chair he looked to be right around 30 years old. He had beautiful blonde hair, it was cut just to the nape of his neck and brushed back in a part, in a modern businessman like doo, his striking blue eyes bright against the pallor of his skin. He sat with a key board across his lap. He looked down away from me and tapped a few keys and the screen behind him went black. He stood presenting the large figure he was much more than a foot taller than me. He strode over to me in a very graceful manner that didn't expect from someone of his stature. He wore a stylish leather jacket with a black wife beater tank top underneath. I looked down at the long strong legs that held up with gargantuan of a man and saw he was wearing a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a pair of "mandals" you know the thong sandals for men, I smirked to myself despite the situation.

"What do you find amusing in this situation Miss. Mason?" The large Vampire looked down at me with a stoic look on his face. I wiped the smile off my face and reached into his head and turn up with nothing. Then a new expression dawned on my face, confusion. "Miss. Mason can you hear me?" He leaned down a ways and was a few inches from my face.

"Yes I'm sorry" I said trying to subside the stinging in my head.

"You are probably curious as to why I summoned you here, let me enlighten you, have a seat." He said and gestured to a leather sofa to the right of where I was standing still in front of the door. He then placed his hand to the small of my back and guided me in the direction on the couch and almost physically placed me there, turning me by my shoulders and pressing down on then gently urging me to sit. I placed my bags on the floor beside me and turned toward where he was now sitting next to me.

"You are dealing your own kinds blood to an underling of mine and I have come to find this out through mutual clientele of yours. Now usually I would have interrogated just the subservient for my answers but when he told me that his supplier was a young small human female I just had to see for myself." He said almost amused, or so it seemed.

My bag suddenly shifted on the floor and I looked over for a second then back at this man, he nostrils flared notably. "You have brought it with you?" he used his vampire speed to pick up my bag before I could utter a word and reached into my bag then pulled out a punctured bag of blood , this was all in milliseconds. He looked down at it and licked the blood off it, a pleasured look came to his face. He then covered the puncture with his large thumb, "go to my desk and get me the tape human" he said in a commanding manner. This guy must not be used to asking for things politely but in my situation I do not want to argue but, "I have something better in my bag" I say quickly and reach for my personal bag with my other supplies and before I know this man has his large cold hand wrapped around my chin and pulls my face to his. "You will inform me of what you need out of this bag and I shall retrieve it human" he says with a growl and I hear a small click. He lifts his lip to reveal his fangs to me. "I… I'm sorry I was just going to get out some surgical tape it would hold better" I said nervously. I couldn't even feel the emotions coming off of this vampire, I was in a situation I was not familiar with being treated like a criminal that was about to be put to death or eaten. I was so nervous I started to shake. The vampire released my face and used his free hand to reach into my bag and began searching for the tape. He found it and handed it to me. "Tear a piece, I will cover the hole before more can drip out" he instructed me and I did so without a word. After he took the piece I shifted slightly away from him and put my hands in my lap, looking down at them I started to pick at my cuticles. Trying to busy myself and keep myself from crying. I knew this wouldn't end well but the money was too good. I was making $3,000-$4,500 a week in profit and on top of what I already made I was living comfortably…

"Listen to me now Ava, I apologize for this treatment" he set down my things and put a finger under my chin beckoning my attention, I look at his beautiful eyes intently. "I do not know what you know of Vampire politics and as I suspect and hope it is not much. But I must tell you that an underling of mine earning money doing such things without my permission or without providing commission to his area sheriff is not accepted by my kind." I nod intently. "As I said, I hope you knew nothing of this because the vampire Cyrus you have dealt with over the last months is no older than a mere 200-300 years and is still ill experienced. His business dealing became exploitive to our kind and I am not pleased."

I took the liberty to speak although I was unsure of whether I should at the time "I apologize um…"

"Eric Northman, you may call me Eric"

"Eric, I Apologize very much. I had no clue; I was just trying to make money. I know what I was doing is wrong and I won't do it anymore I promise. You have my" I cut myself short in anticipation of the knock on the door. I could feel that same aloof presence that was coming from the Vampire, Pam earlier approaching. Eric stared at me intently and his expression changed almost saying "YES, AND?" then Pam knocked and he cocked and eyebrow at me.

"Yes Pamela?" He said and turned toward the door.

"Eric, we are done with Cyrus. What do you want us to do with him?" She said and popped her hip to the side and placed a hand on it almost saying, hurry up I've got better things to do.

"Take him to the magister and inform him of his misdealings, and speak not of the girl. Tell him that he employed his glamouring to acquire the blood." Eric spoke firmly.

"Yes master" Pam said and in an instant the door was closed again.

Eric turned back toward me, "There is something about you…"

"Mr. Northman, I assure you I will stop what I was doing if you want. Can I please leave? I will give you the blood and you can keep it, I don't want it…" I said and looked down at my lap again.

"Ava I do not intend to discontinue your venture, I wish to become your partner." He said and actually smiled at me in a cocky way, his fangs were no longer out. He was definitely implying that this was far from over, in fact to me it seemed like I had no choice in the matter….


	2. Chapter 2

So now that we are all caught up on the situation at hand let's get down to the business deal I had laid out for me before I took my leave. I think it over on my drive home, its now about 11pm and I'm dog tired. I have to think over this new and forced business plan before I go to work bright and early tomorrow. I was told to "sleep on it" by my new partner in such a way that was more like "you have 24 hours to get back to me, if I haven't heard from you well then, I will come for you… and if you say no… well you don't want to say no" So I decided I would do this vampires bidding. I guess it would be the same essentially as dealing with Cyrus, I would still be getting paid. I stressed to Eric Northman that I would not be able to take more than my previously set weekly limit or people would start suspecting things and I would be in a ridiculous amount of trouble. The only stipulation Eric set out was that at the end of the night when the exchange went down he would be the "mule" in my terms not his… and he would enter into my home to secure that no one would suspect drug dealings or anything out of sorts. He said verbatim "It would just seem to others that you had a nice new male suitor over to dinner, nothing more" and smiled with that toothy conniving grin.

I went into work the next day dead on my feet, which is pretty ironic considering the company that essentially kept me last night.

"Ava you are looking horrible today? Are you alright?" Asked Luda my co-worker as I walked in by her draw station.

I grunted inaudibly and looked up at her with tired eyes. I couldn't fall asleep until early this morning I was terrified one of those blood suckers would show up and bully me into draining a human being dry today. Not until I saw the bright pinks, purples, and yellows of the sunrise did I rest my weary eyes. My alarm went off no longer than 2 hours later.

"WHOA, are those your same scrubs from last night? Please tell me you had an impromptu one night stand and that is why you look like such shit this morning." The office receptionist and my best friend Sam spat at me through a shit eating grin.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my draw station/office and shut the door. "Sam, I was up until 5:30am waiting to die. I had the worst night of my life last night! Did you not think of anything as strange when I didn't give you my nightly 'everything's good' call?" I asked her hissing almost touching my nose to hers.

Sam and I grew up together our entire lives, like sisters. I got her the receptionist gig a few months back right before I started my business venture and she was well aware of it, she even scheduled accordingly so I would get all or most of the donatees . I didn't give her a cut of my cash since I did all the actual work but let's just say most receptionist do not make anything close to what Sam does.

"No, I'm sorry Ava. I didn't even think of it. I was with Ethan and he's been so sick I just didn't think…" she trailed off. I could see the worry now bubble into her grayish blue eyes that she shared with her tiny 3 year old son Ethan. She took my hand, "Ava, what happened to you last night?" she asked now very serious and concerned.

I flopped into my chair behind my desk and put my head down over my folded arms. I sat like this for a few minutes, Sam waiting intently until I let loose and told her every last detail of last night. She didn't say a word till I was finished. I could feel the waves of panic and fear coming off her bashing into me and in my compromised state every worried thought flew from her head to mine further worsening my condition. I grabbed my head and groaned.

"Oh god, oh god what are we doing Ava? We need to stop this has to stop… I have a son, your godson!" Tears started to silently slip from her eyes as she sat there. I looked up at her.

"Please stop, no one knows about you Sam it is all on me, I would NEVER put you or Ethan, ESPECIALLY Ethan in any type of danger." I tell her to assure her basically that if anyone is going to be kidnapped or murdered it would be me… no skin off her back. I hate it when she gets like this, it HAS to become about her, "oh you may be a vampire minion for the rest of your life? Well I can top that… I'm a single mother raising a boy." – OKAY! Pisses me off.

"Just wipe your face off and get my appointments started I need to pull myself together so I can make it through this day and make my designated quota set forth by my new associate" I say, the end dripping with sarcasm.

Sam just nods and walks out looking back at me with a look of pity. You would think all she's been through she'd be a little stronger but I feel like maybe I'm to blame… I was always there for her when no one else could be or wanted to be. If Ethan needed diapers and she couldn't afford them I would buy them, they actually were living with me until I got her this job. Ethan's father died shortly before his birth, he was a great guy and unfortunately he was taken from us by a drunk driver. I have coped much better than Sam has obviously, but I've done my fair share of taking care of her and her child. It always seemed that when it came back to reciprocation she would come up short if at all.

I walked over to my en suite bathroom and splashed cool water over my face and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like hell and anyone coming into my drawing station/office was going to be apprehensive to have me sticking needles in their arms. I wet down my entire head and pulled my mid length dark brown hair into a tight pony tail. I smoothed out my clothes and put on some deodorant from my emergency stick in my desk drawer. I got a cup of coffee from the employee lounge and was already looking about 50% better. I sucked down that cup of coffee like water and quickly poured another. I walked back out to the front and looked at Sam. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile and mouthed "much better".

Well here we go, nice long 9 hour day ahead of me, my first patient came in and I prepared myself for the night ahead. I clocked out and headed out to my car at 6:30pm, work ran a little later than usual today I had a few walk-ins with that I gladly took into my chair. I got into my car and looked down at my _blood bag_ I made out like a bandit today! On a good day we will get maybe 30 patients and between me and the other phlebotomists I would get at best half. Today I had an influx of donors and in one day met my 25 bag quota! That's $3,750 in one day! I was off to a promising start and didn't even have to worry about taking any more this week, maybe one pint a day if I even needed to. Eric would be so pleased and I would not have to be in his company for the remainder of the week. Thank God I was finally being cut a break in this fucked situation.

I arrived home a half hour later and called Sam when I walked into the house "Hey Sam, everything's fine. Sorry about earlier, everything will be fine trust me… you know you can." I told her shortly then we quickly ended the conversation. I wasn't stopped outside of my house and no one had come yet. It was now 8:00pm and I needed to continue with my night routine so I could get some semblance of sleep tonight. I decided that since no one had shown up and I had no numbers to get a hold of Eric or Pam that I would take a relaxing bath. I got the water ready, stripped down and climbed into the warm water in my large claw foot tub. I looked like a child in this large tub, my small frame sinking to the bottom of the tub while the water covered me entirely. I felt like a pad of melting butter, almost instantly I feel asleep without meaning to.

I woke up when I heard a hard pounding on my door, don't people know how to use the door bell? I quickly jumped out of my tub and pulled the plug. I pulled my bathrobe around my body and quickly hurried down stairs to my front door. I flung it open to see the lovely looking but malicious vampire Eric standing at my door with a large smile across his face. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers, surprisingly beautiful tropical looking flowers of brilliant reds and purples.

"Hi there Ava darling." he said loudly almost sounding rehearsed.

"Um, Hello Eric, I expected you earlier. I'm sorry I kept you waiting I was taking a bath." I say looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yes, I see that Ava. May I enter?" he said nodding at the door way.

I stepped aside cautiously and reached out with my mind before I answered. I dug and clawed at his subconscious mind and could not pop the lid. "Yes please come in Eric" I said and he strode in by me.

"Where can I put these?" Eric says lifting the flowers from his side.

"I have vases in the kitchen." I said and hugged my robe closer to myself while heading towards the kitchen, Eric in toe.

"Ava you have a very nicely shaped backside, I was compelled to tell you this almost out of my own free will." Eric said with a husky tone in his voice. We reached the kitchen and I turned to look at him my mouth a gape.

"Um, EXCUSE ME?" I said letting my natural attitude take over.

"I'm sorry did you not hear me small woman? I was just informing you of your well endowed natural assets and now that you are facing me and I can safely say you were blessed in the bosom area as well." He smiled widely knowing he was pissing me off.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Eric I'll take the flowers" I said then reached out and snatched them from his hand. He stayed standing before me staring down into my eyes. I turned and walked over to the cabinet with the vases, it was a higher cabinet I needed my step stool for… regrettably. I reached up a few times but to no avail, I refused to use a step stool in front of this 6 foot 4 inch tall vampire. I'm not ashamed of my height but I was just beyond frustrated and I was only wearing a bath robe. I slammed the flowers on my kitchen table.

"You are here for the blood right? I'll go get it, and then you can leave. How's that!" I practically screamed. I was just fed up at this point. I was on about 2 and a half hours of sleep and my tolerance level has disappeared regardless of who I was dealing with apparently. Suddenly the large vampire zoomed from his spot at the kitchen door way and was directly in front of me and had his hands placed firmly on my shoulders.

"Ava I implore you, please calm yourself. I am here for the blood yes, this fact is certain. I am also here to begin developing a personal relationship with you outside of our business ventures. I know how I must have come off to you yesterday, but as I have explained my kind have a certain specific set of rules and laws we must abide by and my position obligates me follow them to the utmost." He said calmly while slightly massaging my small shoulders with his large hands. I relaxed a bit and leaned in to him slightly. "I'm sorry Eric, but I don't think you understand how much you frightened me, I thought all night that I was going to die, I didn't sleep until sunlight. Or that you were going to start forcing me to drain people for you. I think we do need to discuss things in a calmer environment, I feel more comfortable here." Especially since I wasn't kidnapped this time!

"Yes Ava, those were my exact intentions" He said and smiled down at me. After a second he put his arms around me and pulled me into him. I relaxed fully in this second. My guards weren't being held up, I felt no foreign emotions and I was ready to fall asleep at any moment. I righted myself and backed away from him.

"I, uh I'm going to get some clothes on and brush my hair. I'll be right back and I will bring the blood with me… alright?" I asked cautiously. He nodded intently. "You can have a seat in the living room if you'd like. I 'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you aside from the blood I have taken today" I said shrugging.

"I will be fine Ava, but how wrong you are…" he said slyly as he walked towards the living room away from me. I headed up stairs to my room to comb out my hair and put on some clothes. I was too tired to get all dressed up for this guy who had just seen me in my bathrobe so I threw on a pair of loose fitting sweats and my older brothers old USMC shirt. I combed my hair back into a loose pony tail and turned to go back down stairs. Just to find the large man I left in my living room leaning against my door jam with longing in his eyes and his fangs biting lightly into his bottom lip.

"Oh my god…" I was pissed but knew it was obvious he didn't get the picture and I decided rather than go off into another rant I would just get him out of here. I grabbed my blood bag and stuffed it into his mid section that was just about at my eye line. "Umpf!"

"I think I'd rather deal with this another day, I really need to get some rest and I don't know how much more of this sexual abuse I can take today" I said huffing and pushed past him to head for the front door.

He followed me keeping up with his long strides "Ava I apologize once again, I have not been around a human woman in any other situation than sexual, in a very long time. I am just used to woman wanting me, not like you… I seem to repulse you. Why is this?" He actually asked me, he's a straight shooter huh?

"Look Eric, you're a great looking guy, there is no doubt about that. If you must know, I find something odd about being attracted to someone that is dead… and the fact that I was kidnapped by your servants and forced into business with you. That can really take away from the attraction factor." I said turning and putting my hands on my hips. He looked amused.

"I am intrigued by you Ava and I wish we could have met under different circumstances but none the less I am still honored to have you in my company." He said and tried to take my hand in his. This guy cannot take a hint. I pulled my hand away and walked to the front door and rested my hand on the knob.

"I got 25 pints in "takes" today Eric, I am done for the week. We can start back up again Monday, okay? I'll see you then." I said with finality and pulled the door open. Eric bowed slightly at me and walked out of the threshold of the house then turned quickly to look back at me.

"I took the liberty of programming my number into your phone while you readied yourself. If you need anything at all you may call me, not exclusively involving the business either Ava." He said and Winked at me then glided to his Red Corvette parked at the end of my drive way and sped off.

I returned to my kitchen to fix myself something before bed and mull over this "relationship" Eric wished to develop with me. I don't know how I feel about this, dealing with Cyrus was much more impersonal and I actually miss that. The flowers Eric had brought were in a vase with water and all, there was a note I did not notice before stuck in the flowers. I plucked it out and read:

_Dearest Ava, _

_These flowers are in symbolism of the new blooming professional and personal trials and tribulations we are to conquer together. Shall ours never wilt and die as these flowers shall._

_ -Eric Northman._

Wow, how Romantic? Ha. This guy is a trip, he obviously has not been with a woman romantically in a while. He's so crass and forceful, its exhausting. But I do feel so unbelievably relaxed mentally and emotionally [sometimes] with him. I have not had a man touch me in years because I cannot take the overwhelming flood of emotions and thoughts that come with being intimate. Having him hold me, all be it for a short moment, I felt at peace and at ease. That was something I might be able to get used to… but it looks like I'm going to be teaching the oldest of all dogs some new tricks about this modern time he is existing in.


	3. Chapter 3

I actually slept pretty decently that night, I guess to my subconscious it was actually relaxing to know I didn't have to be afraid of Eric anymore. But I knew better and was still very nervous, but at the same time very happy to have gotten some much needed rest. Work sped by and without having to worry about collecting blood for the day I was actually in a pretty laid back mood. Sam told me the only time she'd ever seen me this relaxed was when Ethan would fall asleep on me after a long day of playing. This made me smile brightly, maybe my life would start to take a turn for the better. I was hoping…

I got home that night and gave Sam a quick phone call as usual, we talked about a couple of our favorite T.V shows. Laughed about the antics Ethan had gotten into the past few days and made plans to go out this weekend. "We haven't been out together forever! And Ava, I met a guy through some friends… he seems like a real stand up guy. Someone Ethan can look up to as a father figure, he's got a good job and everything!" She was so excited and I was happy for her. "Now we have GOT to find you a man so you can settle down and have a little girlfriend for my boy." She laughed.

"Yes Sam the next thing on my list of things to do with my life is certainly to find a decent man, and I'm not being sarcastic for once. My brother's best friend Greyson from the Marines has expressed interest in the past…" mostly sexual… from what I could feel and I did my best to block out the things he was thinking trust me. After a long deploy to Iraq and the first place he comes when he gets back home is to my parents for a Welcome Home party to which I am the only younger woman in attendance. I really didn't blame him. He's a VERY attractive guy there is no doubt about that. I just didn't want to put a wedge between him and my brother, but lately Adam, my older brother, had been dropping hints as if he'd like for us to get to know each other better. Sam knows of Greyson somewhat from coming around my family parties, "Ava, if you don't get on that fine ass guy quick I might have to actually have to pull a little bit of a robbery on you." She says laughing, obviously joking.

"Adam has been telling me to visit, since they live together, and hang out. He says "You know I miss you Sis, and Greyson says he would love to see you more often" he's very inconspicuous don't you think?" I ask Sam giggling playfully. Then suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I looked over to my digital clock next to my bed where I was laying in my Pajamas I had changed into over the half hour me and Sam had now spent chatting on the phone. "Um, Sam let me call you back in a few, there is someone at the door…" She quickly replied "Oh I'll just talk to you tomorrow morning, bye!" CLICK… she hung up.

I walked over the front door, "Um, who is it?" I asked nervously as I reached out with my mind. I felt no one, nothing… alive anyway. "Eric." Was the quick mid-toned response I received. I opened the door quickly, "What are you do…" I cut myself off as Eric pushed past me into my home. "Oh yes please come right in, I totally forgot I was expecting company tonight… would you like me to valet park your obnoxious car too your highness" I spat sarcastically at him as he made his way to my living room. I slammed the door shut quickly as it was kind of cold to be standing with the door open in a camisole and basketball shorts. I followed behind him quickly and found him sliding off his leather jacket to reveal a nicely fitting button down white collared shirt that landed perfectly, just long enough onto his jeans that he wore very well. He turned … the front of the shirt was tucked in strategically under his belt into his pants and the top few buttons were open revealing some of his muscular chest.

"Eric! What is going on?" I asked angrily. "Why are you here, why did you barge into my home… you aren't supposed to be here. I did what you asked, I get the rest of the week off to relax." I said quickly as I came up behind him and attempted to take his arm. He turned quicker than humanly possible ripping his long arm from my grasp and "hissed" I guess… in my face with his fangs out.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I screamed and fell back onto my ass. Eric stood back and his face changed considerably, almost as if he was ashamed and confused by what he was doing.

"Ava, I apologize…" he trailed off and reached down mindlessly to take my hand to help me up. I refused it and stood up by myself in front of him.

"Look, I don't want to make you mad… you scare the shit out of me… I just want you to leave me alone now please. Can you leave?" I said in a calm and quivering voice. He looked down trodden.

"I honestly, I'm lost for words I am sorry, I have no words at the moment. Listen I happened to have over heard your conversation on the telephone…" He looked away from me.

"How in the world did you hear anything I was saying? And how did anything I had to say to my friend make you act this way toward me? I swear I am never going to understand you vampires… I'm so beyond confused…" I watch him as he clenches his fists.

"Ava I want you to be mine, I wish to have you solely as my own. To make love to and feed from." He said and looked into my eyes. I cocked my head sideways and I know I made the most shocked face I probably have in all of my 25 years.

"What in the world? Okay let me TRY to get this straight. You first kidnapped me and forcefully had me dragged to your establishment to bully me into doing business with you. NOW you want me as a possession for yourself… Unbelievable. You have to go." I said now very serious and cautiously reached out to take his hand and start to pull him towards the door. He stood stone still.

"Ava, I believe what I mean to say is…" he reached up and did the cutest thing I've seen a ruthless vampire do, I think… He put an index finger to his dimpled chin and tapped a few times looking up in thought. "I may have some type of interest in you I am not familiar with. I feel different around you and it is very strange for me. I believe I have only ever felt this way when I was a human and was courting my future wife, but that was some time ago." he quickly wrapped up his statement.

"Eric, if you like me you need to really reevaluate the way you treat me. I really don't think anything between us is going to work out. I would like to get to know you and maybe be acquaintances… possibly… But as for a relationship of that proportion, I don't think so." I put it as delicately as I could.

"So you mean to date this Greyson character you spoke of, who lives with another male and doesn't have a home of his own?" He asked seriously. I moved around him towards the couch and motioned for him to sit next to me. He strode over and settled his large frame into the couch, his legs sticking out far under the coffee table as mine dangled just above the ground.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" I looked up at him with seriousness in my voice.

"I am a vampire I have excellent hearing, I can hear almost every human breath taken in the block if I concentrate. I can hear your heartbeat as I sit here next to you." He told me inquisitively.

"So you are trying to actually get me to believe that you just accidentally "overheard" my conversation?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He shifted in his seat slightly, then rested his body back into the softness of my sofa and let out an unnecessary sigh.

"I will be honest and admit I was listening on purpose and intently after I heard your voice from the end of the driveway. But now I wish for you to answer my pervious question regarding this man." He said turning his head from its resting place to look at me. I thought about what he had asked, oh about Greyson… I guess.

"Yes he's a Marine on leave for a year as of right now. He and my brother own the house together as it is easier not to keep two residences when they are usually gone together for months or years at a time protecting our country. So as I said Eric, YES I find him as a worthy man to settle down with and start a family. If you must know" I said and waved my hand in a nonchalant manner at his face.

This started a flood of conversations ranging from, How many children I planned on "making"? as he called it, before I die… To, what is the point of having 6 pillows on my bed if I sleep alone every night? Eric was very tactically evasive and only let up very minor and meaningless bits of personal information and I finally caught on after spilling out a good portion about little ol' me.

"Why are you asking me all of these probing personal questions but avoiding mine at every turn?" I finally said in frustration.

"Ava there are few people who I've spoken to this candidly in hundreds of years and I am not a very trusting person as vampires are known to hold things against each other as leverage for power." He explained thoughtfully. "I am very guarded naturally after all these years, I will try harder to answer questions I can…" and he actually winked at me. It was a cute gesture I thought to myself as a smiled at him.

"So where are you from?, How old are you?" I asked quickly wanting immediate answers, I know I might have become far too comfortable in this moment but this is a once in a life time type of opportunity. This was essentially like sitting down in front of an ancient relic and having it be able to speak of all it has seen in this crazy world. He smirked,

"I was from the North lands, the Norse country. I was a Viking in my human life and have been walking in the darkness for around 1,000 years if my counting is correct." He said seriously then reached out and took my hand in his. I smiled widely at him, I might actually enjoy having his company when he can be a normal-ish being. My eyes started to feel heavy as if they were being tugged on to close. My blinking became more frequent and I yawned loudly.

"I think I need to sleep, I have work in the morning and you have kept me up faar to late" I pointed a finger at him from the hand he was now gently caressing with his large ones. I looked at my cell phone. "Jesus, its almost 2 am… I have to get to sleep." I smiled sleepily at him.

"I understand, I wish I could stay and watch your lovely face as you fell into human slumber." He said with envy lacing through his words.

"Well, we will have to pick this up at another time, goodnight Eric." I said with finality and pulled my hand from his cold soothing grip. We stood together and walked toward the front door, he pulled on his leather jacket and I took in his athletic form. He really is attractive and very much my type in every way but his deadness and his possessive, controlling ways. In another time or life maybe, we could have had some good times together but this is not that time or life for that matter and we really should only remain business associates and casual friends. I opened the front door for him and wrapped my arms around myself to shield my body from the early morning chill. Eric smiled over his shoulder at me as he walked out the door and down the drive to his car. I turned and closed the door and went straight into my bedroom to fall asleep. I hadn't even eaten dinner due to his interruption but at this point I'm just too tired to make something. I drift off into wonderland minutes after my head hit my pillow, pure blissfulness…

I woke the next morning early and decided I was going to call out of work. I was mentally too exhausted with my situation to deal with being around blood all day today. I decided to drop in on my brother since it had been a while since we'd seen each other last. I arrived at about 11:30am with two extra coffees from Dunkin Donuts and a dozen donuts. I knocked a few times before Greyson answered the door rubbing his eyes. He was shirtless and in a pair of blue boxers which sat low on his hips , this was something I enjoyed looking at bright and early in the morning.

"Well, did I wake you?" I asked laughing a little. Greyson then immediately came at me and wrapped me in a tight hug and I could feel he was starting to lose control of his sexual feelings as he hardened against my stomach. He just as everyone else in my life stood almost more than a foot taller than me.

"Yes.. ha, but Ava, you look so beautiful!" he said as he released the hug.

"Thanks Greyson, you don't look too bad yourself." I said and took in his tone and muscular military body. I had always had a crush on him growing up, he's been my brother's best friend as long as I can remember but since Adam is a good 3 years older than me he hung around in a different circle than me I never got to know him well.

"Come in Ava, thanks for the breakfast" He took the box and a coffee from my hand. I smiled and followed him in. The house was actually kept up better than I thought it would be. I followed him to the living room and saw only a few cups and plates and a rouge sock or two around. But for two guys living together it really wasn't too bad considering.

"Where's Adam?" I asked as I took off my coat, kicked off my shoes and plopped onto the one couch they had, a love seat.

"He um… he stayed over someone's house last night… ha" He said and sat down next to me on the couch, he absently placed his hand on my thigh. I looked down and for a quick second then decided to just let it be. But in my head as he touched me I could feel his thoughts slamming against the barrier I had held up and pushed back to keep them from flooding in. His lust and attraction rolling off of him aggressively, but on the outside he was calm, cool, and collected. His emotions made me start to feel the same way. I looked at his body and thought about how happy we could be together sexually and otherwise.

"Grey, Adam mentioned that you wanted to hang out more often. What exactly did he mean by that?" I asked knowing now was the time, that he would answer and honestly because he wanted me… and bad.

"Ava, I have always liked you a lot and before Adam was kind of defensive whenever I mentioned it. But now we are older and we both want families and lives apart from our friendship and I wanted to maybe try with you. And he's very okay with the idea I guess." He said looking deep into my eyes with his forest green ones.

I reached out and pushed some of his short-ish military cut hair off of his forehead then ran my hand down to his soft lips then his shoulder letting my thumb rub across a thick scar I knew was from a gunshot. I leaned in closer to him and his eyes became hooded as he leaned closer to me.

"Grey, I like you too…" I practically whispered as our lips were about to touch. I shifted more towards him and laced my fingers together behind his neck and pulled his face to mine. He placed his hand on my waist and kissed me deeply. I let out a small moan of pleasure into his mouth. I ran my hands down his muscular stomach as he began to caress my back. He lifted me slightly and pulled me into him as he laid himself back on the couch. I lay straddled across his lap and could feel his hardness pushing against my jeans. We made out passionately for a few more minutes then Greyson started to push his hands up the front of my shirt to rest them on my breasts. He fondled and rubbed them in his hands causing me to become moist. I reached down between us to feel his hardness. I wrapped my hand around it and massaged and pulled gently, he moaned and looked deeply into my eyes.

Obviously we both knew what we wanted, Greyson quickly sat up still locked in our kiss and gripped my backside as he lifted us off of the couch and brought us to his bedroom. He laid me gently onto his bed breaking our kiss. My mind was so flooded with lust I let my barrier fall,

"Oh god, look at her. She is more beautiful than ever" I heard from his head as he reached down and pulled my shirt over my head. I smiled and unbuttoned my jeans and started sliding them down my legs.

"I haven't had sex in soo long, this is going to be soo good" he thought then slid his hands up my sides and around my back to unfasten my bra.

"I can't wait to see her perky tits" I then started to knit back together my protective net knowing there would be some things in there I would not want to hear. As he worked on my bra he rocked his hips into mine rubbing his hardened cock against me. He unhooked my bra and stepped back to look at me taking in my form looking very pleased in his face and even more so further down south. I sat up a little and put my hands on his hips and started to push his boxers off him. I had to pull at the waistband slightly to get it over his erection. He smiled down at me then hooked his fingers around my underwear and pulled them off with one quick movement. I felt want, need, lust, passion flowing from him. He came onto me and slowly rubbed himself against my wetness. He bent his head and kissed me a few times before taking one of my nipples into his mouth, I gasped and wriggled under his sucking lips and nipping teeth. He pushed himself slowly into me at that point and I moaned out "Oh Greysonnnnn" He lifted his head as he pumped into me "God, Ava you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met" he said sincerely to me as he quickened his pace. After a few more minutes of this I was reaching my orgasm and fast. I started to buck my hips more to quicken his pace and push him deeper into me, as deep as I could get him to go. "I'm going to cum" he said suddenly and picked up his pace even more so. I came and felt his hard cock twitch inside me as he came almost immediately after I started. We both breathed heavily moaning out oh fuck's and oh god's as we lay side by side. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me.

"That was amazing" he said out of breath then leaned in to kiss me.

"Yes, it most certainly was" I did enjoy myself don't get me wrong but I could hardly focus through most of the act as I had to concentrate very hard on keeping up my wall so as to not receive any unwanted thoughts from him. I kissed him back then sat up and started to pull my clothes back on.

"Best day off work ever" I said and looked back at him smiling and laughed slightly. He laughed hard and jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans. I went to use the bathroom and noticed he had "cummed" inside of me then immediately started to regret my decision. I hadn't had sex regularly ever… only once or twice when I was in college. Jesus Christ what have I gotten myself into…

"Um Grey?" I asked from the bathroom as I pulled my pants up and re-did my bra.

"Yea Ava, what's up?" he asked casually from the other side of the door.

"You didn't put on a condom?" I asked already knowing the answer. There was a long pause then a hard sigh and a whispered "fuck"

"I AM SO SORRY" he said quickly then opened the door. I was just pulling my shirt over my head. "It's been so fucking long and I wasn't even thinking we were so into it… my brain wasn't there. I can't believe this. FUCK!" He threw his hands up to his head and started to practically claw at his skull. I had seen this before from Adam. This was an after effect from war and the killing, the stress causes them to break down almost to an inconsolable child like episode.

"Greyson, stop it's not only your fault, I should have asked you. I know just as well what can come from sex." I said and reached out to pull him into a hug. He relaxed and pulled his arms around me. "It will be okay, trust me okay?" I asked trying to calm him. He nodded silently then pulled away from me.

"I have to report to the base for work in a little while." He said regrettably and I nodded.

"Grey, that's fine. Call me later?" I asked and smiled up at him and tiptoed to kiss him softly before turning to walk out. "And tell Adam I came by… but leave it at that please!" I yelled over my shoulder and heard him laugh a little as I slid out the front door.

I drove home and wasn't sure whether or not I regretted what had just happened so suddenly between Greyson and I. It felt so good, it was almost as if both of us needed it as much if not more than we wanted it. But the fact that I was now possibly carrying the seed of Greyson Miles was frightening but not as unwelcome a thought as I had expected it to be. By the time I arrived home it was around 3:00pm and I needed a shower badly. I jumped in and washed myself as clean as I could still thinking about the possible life I may be harboring. I have always wanted children but in more of a married and settled down situation, being alone all the time does suck. Ethan living here made me want children badly and now that he's been gone I have been lonelier at times. I shook my head as I turned the water off, this may be something I eventually want but now is not the time.

I threw on some lounge around clothes and vegged out in front of the T.V for the next few hours unable to find sleep despite my efforts. I was laughing to myself watching an old episode of How I Met Your Mother when my doorbell rang. I went and opened the door casually expecting more than anyone Greyson, but when I saw Eric there my smile dropped but not entirely. He was in a pair of loose fitting sweats, a wife beater and actually had on a pair of slippers. He held a shopping bag in his hand.

"Ava darling what I have planned for us this evening" he said then reached into the bag. "I hear popcorn is great with a movie and then some ice cream" He questioned as he pulled out a small pint of Ben and Jerry's. I smiled

"Oh yes your source is entirely too right." I welcomed his company tonight thought I didn't think he was coming. Seeing him ready to kick back and relax with me… and bearing sweets, I could not resist.

"Where's the movie? I asked as I took the ice cream to put in the freezer and the popcorn for the microwave. He went to the living room and yelled.

"I thought I would let you pick one from your vast collection I noticed" He finished as I was coming into the room, the sounds of the popcorn starting to cook in the background.

"Haha, alrighty… I scanned through my movies running my finger along the spines of the DVD cases, I hit one and knew we had to watch it. The microwave dinged and he was off the couch and back so quickly, it amused me and I giggled a little. "What a useful talent" I put my chosen movie into the DVD player then took my place next to Eric and he handed me the popcorn.

"This smells, odd… " he says as the steam rises from the bag when I open it.

I laugh "oh my, you have never had popcorn have you?" I asked turning my body while popping some kernels into my mouth. He looked at me with longing as I chewed.

"No I have not had a human meal for over a thousand years and I am not even sure if I miss it" he said and shrugged at me.

"This is certainly a different Eric than before, you are so relaxed and happy. What's gotten into you?"

"I am just happy to spend time with someone who enjoys life and is as open and candid as you. You entertain me, and something about your presence invigorates me… I have still not put my thumb on it." He said and wrigged his eye brows at me.

"Oh Jesus, let's just watch the movie, have you seen it? It's called Fight Club" I informed him.

"Ah, no. But the name certainly is intriguing." He sits back and puts an arm around me. I want to move away but the relaxation he provides me is utterly addicting. No unwanted thoughts or emotions, it's almost enough to make me cry…if I was like that. I actually scoot closer to him taking in his unique scent. He definitely doesn't smell dead, he is cold to the touch but not unbearably so. His smell is mixed with Irish spring and some type of cologne. His body is hard and muscular under me, but not uncomfortable. It reminded me of Greyson and I tensed up slightly at the thought then pulled away from him. He looked over at me with mock sad eyes.

"What's wrong is my repulsiveness driving you away yet again?" he asked smirking slightly.

"No it's um, nothing. Let's watch the movie. I'll start it now." I tried to push the conversation away as casually as I could. I pushed play on the remote and sat back, still close to Eric but no longer laying on his chest as I was before. He reached out with his hand and intertwined his long, large fingers with mine, I let this go to not get back into the previous conversation. I was trying to not get into another hormone driven sex session with the second man in one day. I hadn't had sex since my boyfriend in college and it was such an odd situation, I could hear every thought of his and some I did not like… how he was going to brag to his friends that he took my V-card and how one of my boobs looked bigger than the other. I thought I loved him but he was a creep apparently. I had sex a few other times, I was mostly very drunk at the times when I did let myself go there because the other persons thoughts were so incoherent coming from their own head that my drunken interpretation made next to no sense. I didn't have such a strong fortress build inside of my head back then.

Watching Eric watching the movie was entertaining, he would sit forward slightly and squeeze my hand unconsciously when the fights would start or at a climactic part. Once I heard his fangs click out as Brad Pitt's face got beat in. "You enjoying it?" I asked though the answer was evident.

He turned and looked at me "I do enjoy it, the story is so odd, the two men who are the same man… the human mind is so complex yet so easy to tear down with a traumatic experience or a mere thought. I find this fascinating." He nodded feeling as if he has pleased my question then turned back to the movie.

I smiled to myself, it was so odd seeing him become so normal as opposed to the vampire I knew just 3 days before. My phone started to vibrate on the coffee table, I snatched it up and excused myself to the kitchen. Eric seemed entranced by the movie so I left quickly and answered after seeing it was Greyson calling.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hey Grey, listen I've actually got some company over. Can I talk to you later?" I asked softly trying to speak low so Eric wouldn't listen.

"Ava, I just wanted to apologize again for what I did. I honestly didn't mean to. I don't want you to think I'm that kind of guy that would trap a girl with a child. I do want children when I have a wife, of course. But if you are pregnant I want to be there for you." He continued on and I slapped myself in the forehead and sighed loudly knowing Eric could hear all of this.

"Greyson, it is fine. Thank you I appreciate everything you've said but as I said I have company and I would like to talk to you later okay?" I said slowly and softly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow goodnight gorgeous." He said happily then hung up.

I walked back to the living room and saw Eric was still very wrapped up in the movie and sighed in relief. I sat back down and finished watching the movie with him. Once it was over and the credits were rolling he turned and looked at me.

"You are having sex with this Greyson now?" he said he name as if he hated him despite not even knowing him. "He impregnated you?" he hissed.

"…Eric I have a life outside of this" I gestured to us "whatever this is, and he was part of it long before you dragged me into your life. I am not pregnant… I don't think, and if I am I will handle whatever comes when it comes." I sighed.

"I thought you were beginning to feel things for me. I was wrong I see." He looked away. "I do want you to be happy regardless of whether or not it is with me…"

"I'm not dating the guy, we had sex… it is as of right now a onetime thing. I hadn't had sex in so long that I was desperate" I admitted shamefully.

"I would have gladly had sex with you had you asked" Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate the offer." I said sarcastically "Eric you are dead, I'm not a necrophiliac… I'm not trying to have sex with something dead." He flinched at my admission.

"I regret you see me in such a disgusting way. I now understand why I repulse you, let me explain that I may not have a heart beat but I have blood coursing through my veins and I am living. I am much more extraordinary than a normal human male and if you would let me in see me for an equal and not a disgusting dead body you would come to see and enjoy this. I promise." He took my hands in his cold ones. I was so confused by the situation I found myself In that I was actually at a loss for words, me at a loss for words… I stay staring into his eyes for some time. "Ava I think I should go, I will be in touch. Good night" he bent and kissed my cheek then was gone in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was relatively normal, I did not take any more blood and Eric did not show up as far as I knew. I hadn't spoken to Greyson much since the conversation Eric "overheard". We had it planned to go to dinner tonight and have an actual date. He hadn't called me back all day since we spoke this morning and made the plans. I got home from work and got directly into the shower excited for our date. I was ready and sitting in my living room dressed up and holding my cell phone waiting for him to call. I waited for about 20 minutes more then decided to call him myself.

"Hello, you have reached Greyson Miles. I'm not available leave me a message." SHIT!

I do not know how to read this situation so I decided I would call my brother, his roommate and best friend he's got to have some idea where he is.

"Hey, what's up sis?"

"Adam, where is Grey?" I asked quickly without explanation.

"Um, well he went to work today and was told his platoon is to be deployed as of next Monday. It was last minute, apparently an emergency of some kind." He stated plainly. "Why? What's going on?"

I sighed heavily, of course… I get involved with a guy and immediately things go amiss. I greatly respect the fact that he is a serviceman and all that, but as far as I knew he and my brother were home for a good year at least this time. Adam and Greyson were friends before they enlisted and are in the same Company or Battalion but not the same Platoon. So on occasion one will be sent out without the other or a few weeks before.

"Grey and I had plans to go out together tonight and I've been waiting for him and his phone is off… I'm starting to get really worried."

"Ava, look I'm pretty sure I know where he is and if I am right you don't want to be anywhere around him tonight. I'll find him, and when I do I will let you know he's alright. I promise." My big brother… such a good guy, to me anyway.  
>"Thanks Adam. I love you." I said softly then hung up.<p>

I went to my room and took off the nice sun dress I was wearing and pulled the bobby pins out of my hair that were holding my brunette ringlettes up behind my head. I sighed loudly and flopped onto my bed. Everything is too good to be true.

The next couple days were odd for me, my brother let me know Greyson was okay the other night and told me "He will contact you when he is ready."

What does that even mean? I went about my work days as normal collecting small amounts of blood day by day, actually coming up shorter than usual. I started storing them at home. I have a small plasma fridge that was discarded after renovation a few years ago; it keeps the blood at 4 degrees Celsius but can go as low as -6. It's not something everyone has lying around their house… yes, obviously. But I figured back when I took it that it could fetch a pretty penny if I sold it, turns out the little ones for "under the desk" are virtually obsolete at this point. So I kept it, period.

Back to my point, I started to keep the "takes" at home because Eric hadn't showed up for almost a week to retrieve them. No one had come at all. I waited up, I even called Fangtaisia … apparently they have "connection issues" because my calls always got misdirected and never made it to Eric.

So here I am keeping iron clad evidence of my illegal activities in my home in large quantities. Perfect! On top of the fact that Greyson still has yet to contact me and he is set to deploy in 2 days… my life is a mess in more ways than one. I figured no one was coming this night just like the last 6 or 7 days, so I took a detour on the way home from work to the pharmacy. I arrived home just a few minutes shy of my usual time and walked straight into the house with my many bags adorning my shoulders and hands. I set all but one small plastic bag down the second I stepped in the door and went straight for the bathroom.

I sat down and pulled out the obnoxious pink and purple box and read the directions: Pee directly on the indicated end of the stick, Let sit on flat level surface for 3 minutes + = Pregnant, - =Not Pregnant... yada, yada, yada. Pretty standard I guess, only ever saw a pregnancy test once before when Sam found out Ethan was on his way into the world. I felt like I was going to puke when I placed the test on my bathroom sink and stared at it as I washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom wanting nothing to do with this at the moment. I deposited my 1 take of the day into my little fridge and paced the kitchen.  
>What am I going to do if I am pregnant? The baby's father won't be around for years, I'm a blood dealer to vampires… I can't go through with this. But I can't do the abortion thing… it's not right, I made my bed… now I have to lay in it. I need to stop thinking like this, I don't even know for sure if I am pregnant. I'm probably working myself up over nothing. I walked over to the bathroom and placed my hand on the knob. I heard a light knock at the front door and jumped. I stretched out my mental net and came up with nothing… Eric. I practically ran to the door, and I'm not sure why. Did I miss him?<p>

I flung the door open and there he stood in all his glory, Leather jacket, slim fitting v-neck tee and jeans, very casual.

"Ava, I am here for the blood. I will take my leave once the transaction is made." Eric said in a very professional way stepping across the threshold so I could pull the front door closed.

I stared at him dumbfounded. This is how it should have been from the beginning but it was too late now… for me anyway.

"Eric, where have you been? I've actually been worried. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings… I really am. I just have a lot going on." I rambled and looked down as tears came to my eyes.

"I do not have feelings to hurt my dear. I wish to pay you and take my leave." He said coldly. I sniffled lightly and turned away from him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I sobbed out and walked towards the small fridge located in my office under the desk. Eric was in front of me faster than I could take two steps in my intended direction.

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel disturbingly…. Human." He stated and wiped the tears from below my eyes. "What is troubling you? I don't wish to see you… sad?" He lifted my chin and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"The blood is cold, I'm sorry." That's all I could think to say.

"There is more, yes?" He coaxed me.

"I just took a test… I'm scared to find out what it says." I say and back away and wrap my arms around my midsection.

"What sort of test? An important one? For work?" He questioned and moved towards me placing his ice cold hands on either of my arms.

"A pregnancy test" I whispered. He dropped his arms almost immediately.

"I see, I should be going." I stated quickly. "Get the blood." He motioned down the hall.

I turned and wiped my eyes, this sucks. I placed my "takes" carefully in an extra carrying bag, if he wasn't already furious he was going to be now. I had only

10 bags of blood between this week and what was left of last week. I was having a hard time doing it now, I felt horrible every time. Whereas before I could have cared less. I felt like scum stealing such a personal and needed thing from my

own species and selling it to blood suckers.  
>I handed over the bag.<p>

"This is light." Eric gestured lifting the bag up and down a bit.

"It was a slow week, I'm sorry Eric." God it feels like that's the only thing I am ever saying to this guy, "sorry this" and "sorry that." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed tight, a little too tight.

"I will stay if you feel like you need someone." He said to my surprise. My head shot up and I searched his eyes. I couldn't read his thoughts so for once I had to search out sincerity and caring from a cold dead body's face. I felt like he meant it and it comforted me to my surprise. I nodded and walked to the bathroom, I cracked the door and glanced at the stick from the door way.

"You look." I said and push him in a bit.

"I do not need to see a stick dearest, I know." He smiled down at me. "Go, I am here." He reassured.

I took in a deep breath and walked in and looked down at my future, sitting on my bathroom sink covered in my urine.

"I... I'm, oh god" My knees became weak and gave out from below me. Eric dropped the blood sac to the ground and snatched me up.

"Congratulations Ava." Eric said and bent forward and kissed my forehead lightly.

"You aren't mad?" I thought after the reaction I got from him before that he would have let me fall to the floor in hopes I would smack my stomach on something hard enough to end it.

"I am not pleased that you are with another man's child, but I have to accept it. You will still come to me in the end. I have no doubts." He set me down on the living room couch and disappeared back into the kitchen. Seconds later he was back with the bag in his hand and a solemn smile across his lips.

"Until next time love." He bent and this time laid an unsuspected kiss on my lips with fervor. I pulled away breathless, he was gone in before I could speak.

"Adam, I need to talk to Greyson NOW!" I protested at his front door the next night after work.

"Ava, he's trying to set his mind straight before he goes back. He can't handle this now!" My brother argued back.

"FUCK, Adam! I'm pregnant!" I screamed and threw my hands into the air. Then instantly I was sobbing into his chest.

"It's Greyson's and he needs to know…" I choked out.

"Whoa, Sis… can you fill me in? I know you are upset but, How the hell?" Adam pushed me lightly off of his chest to look my in the eyes.  
>"It's been something like a week and a half maybe 2 weeks since we, you know… and I took a test just to be sure. And yea, you are going to be an uncle." I spoke quietly and twiddled my thumbs. I felt my brother wanting to jump for joy but I<p>

could tell he knew I wasn't exactly thrilled at this point. I reached into his head "This is what Greyson needs, he's going to be so happy" I heard distinctly a few times.  
>I pushed past him and ran into Greyson's room. He was standing over his bed packing fatigues into a sack.<p>

"Grey..." I said quietly and he turned around surprised.

"Ava, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to get too attached to you… It's easier when you don't have much to miss…" he enveloped me in a hug.

"This is going to be even harder now." I stated and back up slightly still letting him keep his arms around me. "I'm pregnant Grey, it's obviously yours and I needed to tell you before you left. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything, I just

needed you to know." I stepped back and got ready to turn and leave, he caught my hand.

"I will be there when I get back, Adam knows where I'll be and how to contact me. Send me pictures and call me, please." He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I promise." I hugged him and we gave each other each a quick kiss and I left. I didn't see him again before he left, but Adam said he was so happy nothing could get him down.

It's been about 4 and a half months since I found out I was pregnant and everyone knows now. My friend Sam is hoping for a girl and my parents have their issues with the situation but all in all it's going rather well. Adam comes by almost every day to see me; he takes pictures of my belly with his phone to send over to Greyson. I've talked to him the few times that I have been able to for the few short minutes he was allowed. I kept him updated on how the baby is growing and progressing, he's so happy… as far as I know. He won't tell me a thing about what he's going through over there. I'm finding out the sex of the baby today and Sam is going with me, just as I did with her.  
>On the ride to OBGYN Sam started to pry about my arrangement with Eric. "Are things still going smoothly? Aren't you afraid he's going to eat the baby? What does he think?" She shot me question after question, it was exhausting.<p>

"Sam, Eric comes and gets the bloods says a few short words to me and leaves. Sometimes he puts his hand over my stomach and says words in another language, Swedish or something. But it's gotten a lot more impersonal… as far as Eric goes." I paused and looked down "I don't think he's totally okay with the fact that I'm having a baby. I haven't even tried to discuss what I'm going to do once I have it, I have to stop. You know? I can't keep doing it forever and he's not going to be happy when I tell him. I know it, but it is what it is." I shrugged then started laughing "He won't eat the baby! I hope." Sam laughed pretty hard at that.

I walked out of the Appointment with a new 3D video of the baby in the womb, a few sonogram pictures and the knowledge of my baby's sex. I was so excited, all I wanted to do was get everything sent out to Greyson and hear what he wanted to name the baby. I got home and packaged everything up to put in the mail the next day then took a long hot bath to relax. Now I can get started on the nursery, and I can make a baby shower list. I was no longer in regret or scared of what is to come, I was happy. Finally.

That night I had my nightly visitor come, and I might have lied to Sam. Yes Eric still comes by but it has become much more personal then I would like to admit. He walks right in without even knocking and comes straight into the bathroom. I only realize he is in the room when I feel the water move from my rounded stomach and feel a cool hand press to it.

"My little Einarr, how is my boy doing?" Eric asks happily and leans over to kiss me. I smile up at him. He knew the entire time it was a boy, he knew from the moment he heard his tiny heart beat. And he fell in love… named him and everything.

"Jag älskar dig Ava, du är en vacker kvinna." (I love you Ava, you are a beautiful woman) Eric whispered into my ear as he ran his hand up from my stomach to my breast. I sighed happily, I hadn't been touched this way since my one night with Greyson and I liked it.

"Eric, let me get out." I announced and began to sit forward.

You may be confused at this point, let me fill you in. The last four months have been very lonely and hard, being alone and all. Eric has come every night just as he always has but his demenor has done a complete 180. He no longer cares about the blood when he comes to see me. He comes to comfort me and my unborn son. He brings me food and gifts and lays with me and rubs my back until I fall asleep. He is my surrogate husband. To this point things have not gotten overly sexual, a kiss here... a make out session there. Nothing extreme. Eric has opened up to me a great deal in the past four months as well. He spoke of his children and wife from his human life and how he was a high ruler and provided for them with his hands "as all real men should" he stresses. He doesn't like to admit it but his humanity is creeping back into him slowly, and I think he enjoys it. I don't push the issue when he is done talking I do not pry. We have become quite the pair, and I have gotten over the "dead" problem I was having. Eric practically forced me to acknowledge that he was very much alive and his current state is what I should focus on.

I am happy and I want to keep it this way. Greyson is not here and we were never technically together. Eric has practically claimed my child as his, I have not objected as of yet. Our little game of house is too fun to end so soon. I do know that the time will come when Greyson will come back and want to be a father. He tells me every time we talk, in every letter. I feel slightly guilty, but feel myself falling for Eric, although I thought it would never happen. I feel as if I might love him, and I know for a fact my child does.I stood from the bathtub and Eric wrapped me in one of my soft blue towels. He followed me into my bedroom, which by now he was very familiar with.

"Come lover, I wish to be with you." Very old world and straight forward... yea I like it. I walked over to where he had sped and thrown himself onto my bed.

"Eric, I've only ever done this a couple of times..." I shrugged and dropped the towel then crawled to him.

"I will show you." he pulled me onto him so I was straddling his waist. I was instantly wet once the evidence of his manhood was pronounced below me. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slid both his pants and boxers down so that he was exposed. I swallowed hard, "Oh Eric, I don't know..." I look down at the enormity of his penis and was unsure if I could handle it.  
>"You will be fine my love, you will take me just fine" he said assured and winked at me then raised me slightly by my hips and positioned his head at my entrance. He started up at me with want and his fangs clicked out. "You are the most beautiful woman, you are that much more beautiful to have my child growing inside you as I take you." He pushed slowly into me and I moaned loudly wanting more. And boy did he give it to me. I rode him slowly at first adjusting my small tightness to his size. He sat up quickly, I wrapped my legs around his back. Deepening him inside of me, I called out in pleasure. He nestled his head between my breasts as he moved his hands from my hips to my ass and squeezed with need and started to bounce me up and down faster. I moaned with every thrust, I had never felt this type of ecstasy in my life. Eric took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly at first. I put my hands on the back of his head and tangled my fingers into his short hair pushing my breast deeper into his mouth. He then looked up at me and I finally felt as if I could read his mind, he looked right into my eyes and was silently asking if he could bite me.<p>

"Do it, do it" I moaned out.

He took his head back for a second and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Ava." he said quickly before plunging his fangs into my breast.

He quickened his pace as he sucked and I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

"Ohhh I love you Eriiiic!" I yelled as the muscles encircling his hard cock started to tense and release around him, I came so hard I thought I would pass out. He let go of my breast, his lips and tongue coated with my blood. He bit into his own lip and tongue and kissed me hard begging me to suck down his now flowing blood, and I did. It tasted like sweet honey to me. He came next I felt him flex hard inside me and I felt the heat of his release in me. This triggered another orgasm from me, needless to say I collapsed on to him afterward.

"Mine forever, our family. You, our baby and I." Eric announced sleepily as he stroked my naked body lying beside him.  
>I looked up at him "That was amazing Eric, I love you so very much. But you need to know... when Greyson returns from the war he is the baby's biological father and he will want to be in his life." I said cautiously not knowing how he would react. "He can still be ours, you have been here and I hope you will continue to be. I think you will be an excellent father, but you have to share him." I finished playfully and stroked his chest. He placed his hand on my stomach and the baby started moving around looking for Eric's touch, kicking elbowing, feeling for him. Eric spoke to my stomach<p>

"Einarr, do you hear Far? *(father) Jag är din pappa, vi är ett. Jag älskar min son.*(I am your father, we are one. I love you my son.) and I feel the love from your small soul already. You will be mine as well, just as your mother has become mine. I will be the Husband, the father, the provider. I will never leave you my little warrior, I will raise you with much love and much discipline and you will grow to be great. Just as your name denotes." He spoke entirely to my midsection. I felt my child squirming and I felt warmth through myself... as if there was a bond already with them. I smiled... not My child, Our child. Eric and I, Our family.

"I love you Einarr. I live for the day you come to this world. Praise Thor it will be after sunset so I may be the first to see your face with your mother." This wasn't a new one. He spoke to this child more than he did me. I sat back and waited. The stories and the songs were next to come, I loved it. This is how it is supposed to be. I smiled and laid my head back and slowly drifted to sleep as Eric spoke of a fierce battle.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken at midnight by my cell phone blaring "Half of my Heart" by John Mayer. Eric was still with me, lying with his head on my stomach. I lightly pushed at him to get his weight off of me as I reached for my cell knowing by the selected ringtone that it was Greyson, appropriate right?

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

"AVA! BABY!" he was yelling over a lot of loud mechanical noises in the background. "HOW ARE YOU?" I backed my face away from the phone. Eric sat up and stared at me intently as he listened in on the conversation. I turned away from him for mock privacy.

"I'm great Grey. When are you coming home?" I asked hopefully, I knew Eric felt it… somehow. I felt anger rolling off of him. I had never been able to feel him before, this is odd.

"As soon as I can, I promise!" He quieted down slightly as the noise lessened. He was a mechanic so I figured he was near the vehicles being repaired. "How is my little girl?" he asked hopefully. He had wanted a girl since he knew I was keeping the baby.

"She would be good, if I was having a girl…" I hinted.

"WHOOOOOOOO! I'm having a boy guys!" He screamed and a succession of male whoops followed in the background. I smiled happily to myself. I felt Eric stand from the bed and heard him start to ruffle with his clothes. "I'm so happy baby! I Love you!" He said happily.

"Love you too…" I said lowly and regretfully, he didn't pick up on it.

"I kind of have to go babe, I'm so happy I can't wait to come home and see my little man. Now all I'm going to do is think of names. Next time I call I'll have some for you, and hopefully we can talk longer. I think we are moving to "non-hostile" territory soon." I sighed.

"Everything from the visit is in the mail, I'll talk to you soon. Stay safe hun." I hung up and turned to find Eric standing fully clothed and staring out the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he turned.

"I'm just giving you your privacy." I was not convinced I felt jealousy and anger wafting at me. It felt far different then my usual emotional reads I get from people. It felt like there was a tether tied between me and Eric and his emotions were flooding from his end to mine intentionally. Usually it's an erratic and unintentional feeling I get from people.

"This may sound strange and out of place, but I actually know you are lying to me… I can feel it." I said seriously getting up and walking towards him with the bed sheet wrapped around me.

He deflected me slightly "Ava, I know you made it clear that this man is the father and will be in Einarr's life. But I have not come to terms with it. It just does not seem as if he is deserving of such a gift, he is not even here and I am. And just hours ago you were telling me you love me as I fucked you." I felt is anger elevating as his voice spiked. "You are mine! We have shared blood, it is done. I will not hear you tell another man you love him! Above all not in my presence!" His fangs snicked out and he glared at me. I had managed to dig up the Eric I had gotten used to being gone. Good job Ava.

"Eric I can tell someone who fathered my baby, that I care deeply for, who is fighting over seas to keep me safe that I love him!" I yelled back. "It does not mean I do no love you, I love you both in different ways." I put on my calming voice "Please put those away." I Indicated his fangs. He tilted his head back slightly and then they clicked back into his mouth.

"Ava you do not comprehend what this means to me. I was turned into a vampire at a high point in my life. I had sired six children only three of which were living at the time of my turning, two male and one female. My wife Aude and our sixth died shortly after the birth of a fever and the others of illness and injury." I saw red gathering in his eyes. "I haven't been able to enjoy the mere thought of raising another son. I had cast the notion far from my mind. The pain of losing my family ate at me in my first few hundred years…" He turned away from me again. A tear rolled down my cheek. I felt his sadness, loss and anger as if it were my own. I walked up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I'm sorry Eric, I am so sorry." I sobbed into his back. He straightened up then turned quickly and took my arms in his.

"Ava, you feel me?" He lifted my head and stared into my eyes. I nodded and wiped my face, then reached to wipe a small blood tear from Eric's cheek. "We are bonded my love." He smiled brightly, he actually had a cute and slightly goofy over bite that endeared him even more to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused but now in a much brighter mood.

"This is amazing I have never heard of such a thing, you took such a small amount of blood from me." He lifted me from the floor without effort and walked me to the bed and laid us both down. "This my beautiful Ava means that we are bound by blood. A blood bond is formed when a human and vampire exchange blood thrice within a short period of time and it allows both to feel what the other is feeling. It also entails that I will know where your are always, if you are in danger I will know. I have never heard of a bond happening in such a way and so strong. I do not feel you as strong as I feel the little one though … We must be bonded also, as he shares your blood."

I started to shake a bit, this is so out of left field for me. I am not of the supernatural world and know absolutely nothing about it. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?

"Do not be afraid sweet. You and Einarr will be in safe hands, even more so now." I relaxed a bit more, I suppose I can trust him at this point so I let it go. I try to change the subject if just to ease my mind for the moment.

"Can we talk about this name you have concocted?" I raised an eye brow at him.

"The name Einarr" he distinctly pronounced it ein-har "is a name from my time and is one of great honor and valor. It comes from the tales of the undead warriors of Valhalla. It literally means "alone warrior", it has great meaning to me." He turned on his side to look down at me and stroke my side.

"Wow, thats actually pretty cool…" I thought I sounded kind of dorky honestly but now I was thinking twice. "Can we come to a compromise? I suggest we use Einarr as his middle name…" I let that sink in "Greyson and I will decide on his first name." He visibly winced at the notion.

"I understand your reasoning and I respect it. This compromise I can abide. But may I suggest…" I knew with Eric nothing was going to be so cut and dry. "His surname to be Northman." He stated proudly.

"Errric." I groaned out, he obviously wasn't getting it. "His last name is going to be Miles, his father's last name. And if it wasn't going to be his last name it would be mine, Mason." I stated plainly.

"This is the way of the new world?" he said bemused "You would bestow the last name of the mother to a male child before that of a worthy male? This I do not understand." At this point I was starting to become agitated by his pushing.

"I'm done talking about this Eric, if you have some input for a first name I will hear and consider graciously. Other than that you can call him whatever you please until the day he arrives." My word is law. I lean up and kiss him gently. "I am tired and I do have work in the morning. Are you staying?" I asked hopefully.

"Regretfully I cannot, we will have to light proof your room and beef the security. Or you can just come and live with me?" He smirked.

"Not tonight…" I sighed. "Goodnight, I love you Eric. More than any man." I hugged him tightly and did not let go until I fell to sleep.

I woke the next day alone, but well rested and very happy. I reached across my newly made bond with Eric and felt nothingness. He is dead for the day. So until Eric rises every night will I feel this slight emptiness?

Work went by so slowly it was agonizing. I find myself sitting more and more as the weeks go on. My feet can't handle much more than 20 minutes at a time. I didn't take any extra blood today, I had plenty of opportunities but I could not bring myself to do it. I guess when you get knocked up you also acquire a conscience…

I got home and went straight into my large and comforting bath tub. I soaked for at least an hour before even beginning to wash. When I got out I slipped into a pair of nice thick flannel pajama pants and a thermal sweat shirt wanting to retain my body's warmth. I put on some socks and slipped on my Addidas sandals and went to my front porch. I plopped my little pregnant butt down and waited for my Viking to appear. I felt a distinct gust of wind then felt a presence behind me, I figured it to be Eric. I leaned my back into the person's legs at this time my telepathy kicked in "this is going to be easy, blood taker, mine now." Definitely vampire, definitely not Eric…OH NO! I jumped up and flung myself forward and started running as fast as I could. I sent panicking waves and terror through my end of the bond to Eric hoping he would appear out of thin air. I heard a sinister cackle from my front porch. "Oh you poor naïve little girl! You think you can run from me? HA!"  
>With that this man snatched me by my hair and tore me to the ground in front of him. I screamed out as loud as I could. "Shut your mouth you disgusting little whore." He yanked me up still holding my hair tightly then snapped his hand over my mouth. "If you don't keep your fucking mouth shut… you will not wake up tomorrow." I started crying silently and shook my head to let him know I understood. "Now, shall we take our leave?" He asked politely and yanked my head sideways so I could see his face. He was just taller than me and looked to be in his mid to late forties. He has a well groomed head of black hair that was parted and brushed back in an older way you don't see much these days. I blinked hard a few times to stop my tears from flowing. I needed to concentrate on sending my fear and despair to Eric so he could come and rescue me, I did not know if it would work but I needed to try.<p>

I stared at the ground when he directed my head that way and pushed me down the drive. A car pulled up quickly and I was shoved in onto my stomach. I rolled over quickly and wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach hoping to god my baby was going to survive…


	6. Chapter 6

Eric-

I woke at sunset as usual, I felt Ava's life force buzzing away not too far from my resting place. The comfort in feeling her is something I haven't been able to appreciate in many centuries. I sprang to action immediately. The moment I could sense the sex of our child I began to search and shop for "Nursery Décor" as Pam worded it. I realized quickly that it wasn't something I was expertly good at, therefore I felt it necessary to pass off the responsibility to my Progeny. She was quite curious as to why I was having her purchase bedding for a "burbling little monster". I filled her in on my relationship with Ava some time ago, she wasn't thrilled. She tells me candidly that I am Infatuated, I beg to differ. She has been told that her opinions are her own and she is no longer to voice them unless expressly asked by me. The purchases arrived periodically over the past few days and I am overjoyed to let Ava start "nesting" for our little Warrior. Pam purchased all Viking inspired "décor". A viking ship mobile, bedding with cartoon Vikings on it and the best and most fantastic piece… an authentic Viking crib. Obviously not from the era, but modeled after the cradles from my times… I had built one myself by hand that held all six of my children when I was human.

I can sense Ava getting further away, I glance at the clock and see she must be heading home from work. Even stronger I can sense Einarr, his little soul's presence is enthralling to me. It is as if he lives inside of my chest, I can sense a diluted dream state, he must be sleeping. When he is awake the sensation is something similar to a buzzing or fluttering.

I must make myself clear, I am far from harmless and the word ruthless tends to come to mind when I try to explain my demeanor to others. Pamela believes I have gone soft, but what I feel for my budding family does not change what I am capable of if anyone poses a threat to them or my business.

I start gathering the few bags and boxes to put in my car. Knowing the way Ava drives I'll catch up with her just about when she'd be getting home if I left now.

"Eric, this is someone here to speak with you" Pam called from the back staff entrance just as I reached my car with the crib box. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you fawning over a child Eric. But dare I say, fatherhood might look kind of good on you." She told me smirking as I walked toward her. I sped in front of her and grabbed her throat roughly with my hand, my fangs clicked out.

"You will NOT speak of these matters in public, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I will not tolerate her parading her quips and opinions of my personal life around, she will surely be disciplined… later.

"I apologize master." She said shamefully averting her eyes to the pavement after I released her neck. "A rep is here for a new synthetic blood, wanting to know if you would carry the product at a discounted price to get the name out there." She informed me obediently.

The meeting took almost an hour with logistics, paper work and haggling. I felt odd at a point during the meeting, like something was wrong and it was coming from Ava. I rushed the meeting saying I had to leave immediately. Finally I was on the road on my way to see my lover. I reached her house seeing her car in the drive and the lights on I was relieved and eager to show her the purchases I had arranged. I hoisted the boxes and bags into my arms and headed up to the house. I kicked the door with my boot slightly to get her to open it. Then I reached out across the bond and didn't feel her inside. I placed down a few bags and jiggled the handle, it was open. I brought in the baby's things and placed them calmly in the living room not letting myself lose my composure just yet.

"Ava?" I shouted, though I don't know why… she was nowhere near the house. I pulled out my cell and tried to call her, I heard a distant ring and zoomed in the house. Her cell was sitting on her night table next to her bed. I grunted and clenched my fists. I went back outside and called out "Warren!" I shouted. I had an underling watching my lover's house in the night hours while I was not present, he was trustworthy. He did not come immediately and I knew something was wrong. I searched around and sniffed the air. "Werewolves! Mother Fuckers!" I didn't need to look around to know Warren had met the final death. If my heart still had a beat it probably would be pounding out of my chest. I locked her front door quickly and went to my car. I dialed Pam as I raced down the highway, "Pamela someone has taken Ava. Weres are involved. Contact Herveaux and tell him to get to Fangtasia right away." I barked into the phone. She didn't speak back at all, just took my orders. I strained to feel her through the bond. She was still alive for certain, if she wasn't nothing would mask that. I could not sense Einarr and this worried me greatly. She was not near at all, at least a state away by now. This will not end well for whoever thought they could touch what belongs to me. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I drove. I faintly felt an odd feeling behind my eyes and soon they were slightly rimmed with blood. I shook my head, I need to get a hold of myself NOW.

I arrived at Fangtasia and spoke to the pack master of the Weres in the area, Alcide Herveaux. He had been employed to look over my lover during the daytime hours. He said that he had started an investigation earlier that day after 3 of his pack had not reported to work. He tried to assure me that none of them would attempt to take her, they had no reason to and he did not want to make trouble with the vampires. Alcide, Pam and myself sat for at least an hour and hashed out possible scenarios of why she would have been taken by anyone. Obviously the blood is the first thing I brought up, but only Pamela and I knew directly about that… but Cyrus. I had sent him off to the Magister and had not cared what he had done to him for the punishment. That naïve little shit was going to meet the final death. I started calling around to find his location. I was very successful at placing him somewhere in the city, New York City. It was almost 4am by the time I had sifted through my contacts to find him, and sunrise was approaching fast. I would not be able to make it even close to the city before sunrise and it was painful but I had to decide to sleep for the day. I hope to the gods that my lover and my child where alright, if they were not anyone near when I find them will be torn to pieces.

I woke before sunset the next night and stayed in my light tight resting place, pacing frantically waiting for the light to disappear. The minute I could go out I flew out the door and into my car and raced toward the city. Pam was not far behind, she was to gather a few other strong vampires in my area. I felt out the bond and Ava seemed to be closer but still more distant than I'd like. I arrived in the city and was lead by the bond to a rundown area. I parked and got out of my car starting to stalk around the abandoned buildings. I called Pam to me as I followed the foul stench of werewolf. Whoever took my lover was not an intelligent being, I could see this set up a mile away. I was a strategist and warrior by nature, I knew when some idiot was trying to lure me into a trap and my mind was already 10 steps ahead of the situation. I would have Ava out and safe before morning and whoever took her would be meet the true death… violently if time allots.

Ava-

I woke up and let out a cry, my arms were behind my back and must have been for a while because it felt like the left one was out of the socket. I rolled off my stomach which regretfully was how I woke and onto my right side. My vision was slightly blurred by red. I imagined my head must be bleeding. I rolled somehow into a sitting position and started to cry. Normally I was very strong and collected but this situation was one I was obviously unfamiliar with and I feared for my life. I felt a presence enter the room I felt emotion coming from them, this person felt over pleased with themself. I reached out weakly with my mind and found it was a vampire and I dug with what little strength I had at the gnarly matter of his mind. I came up with nothing and almost felt like toppling over after the effort.

"Oh my dear, you look positively horrible! What kind of gentleman am I letting a guest as radiant as you be in such awful conditions?" Then he threw his head back and laughed like a maniac coming finally into her human view. It was that fucker from the house, his boney face and old world attire was unmistakable. I stayed silent as he finished his fit of laughter. He came closer to me and couched in front of me placing his face too close to mine.

"You little entrepreneur you!" he reached out and touched my nose lightly. "Now, what I want you to be dearest is make a move to my great state of New York and work for me in your blood dealings." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "But I know you work for Northman… and he wouldn't much appreciate your abrupt departure so I had to improvise. Now I will leave you hear as long as I have to my darling. I will not feed you or let you tend to your human needs. That is until you agree to my offer… you will transfer your job or whatever you have to do and tell Northman you no longer wish to deal with him." He shook his head… "No no, it won't be that easy will it? I'll just have to kill him, once he is out of the way it will be fine. Then we will recruit others who will do just as you do and we will make millions." He stood up and threw his arms into the air then looked down at her with a wicked smile. "Actually I have millions, I am just doing this for power… which I could always use more of!" he was obviously bat shit crazy.

"Why wouldn't you just ask me? I am a smart woman, I moved from Cyrus to Eric without a thought… Whoever is more powerful is who I work for. I have no stand to fight with vampires." I spoke strongly while inside I'm screaming for help, sending waves of fear and anxiety to Eric. I could feel him closer now, knowing he would be here soon. The man stood and stroked his chin for a moment.

"My, I just never thought of a human to be all that smart… but here we are now and you are still a filthy human who I will toy with as I please." He flashed in front of her and leaned in closely and suddenly stuck out his tongue and ran it over the length of a gash on her forehead. "Delectable… I will like having you around." He said and licked a few more times. "I am old enough to know though that if I were to drink from you at this point you would most likely die without nourishment… so I will have to find someone to bring some food." He smiled wickedly then leaned in and roughly bit into my neck. I screamed and writhed under him but that only served to cause him to drink more hungrily. He pulled back and let out a pleasure filled sigh. "God that's good!" he stood up and left. A few minutes later 3 large tattooed men walked in with a back of potato chips and a bottle of soda.

"Here bitch, eat up… that's all you're getting for a while." A bald one said. I would have gladly devoured the contents at that point if my body was not shutting down. I could feel it. I had been put through too much stress with the baby and now losing a large amount of blood. The dumbass who took me much not be listening close enough to hear the baby's heart beat… if he even had one anymore. I started to tear up again and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Please be okay…" I whispered to myself as the room went blurry.

"Why isn't that dumb bitch eating?"

"Who cares, Edgington said to stand guard and that is it.." one remarked back.

I flopped to my right side and fell into darkness.

I was floating happily, everything felt warm and fuzzy. I was elated and mesmerized by the feeling of freedom I was feeling. I couldn't see and nothing else mattered to me, I was feeling amazing and that is all that mattered.

"Ava…" a deep godly voice chimed through my happy little world. "Come to me… come back." He sounded worried.

"I'm coming…" I shouted back. I could see now, I was in darkness but there was a light forming before me. It was in the shape of a person, someone close to my body. I reached out and touched the being and began to feel a cool liquid flow down my throat.

"Mmm" I moaned as this drink intensified my new found joy tenfold. I wanted more and sucked eagerly as the liquid flowed even faster into me. I started to giggle between gulps, then I was ripped from my happiness and brought to a dimly lit room. I heard screaming and howls of pain, I felt something wet spray onto my face and opened my eyes to see an arm… just am arm flying by over my head. I shrieked and tried to get up to scramble away but was held still.

"Ava stop, you are safe." I looked down finally to see who was holding me… it was him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Eric… oh my god…" I sighed as I buried my face into him and began to sob into him. He reached behind me and stroked my back. "What happened?" I sat back and looked around seeing that obviously a blood bath had taken place.

He sighed, "I knew who took you once I followed our bond to New York, I don't think that fool expected our bond to be so strong and for me to find you so quickly." He paused and leaned in to his my quickly. "I brought a few very old, very powerful vampire acquaintances of mine and a good portion of the Shreveport Were pack with me. We were ready for ambush and they were hardly ready for our arrival. It was a gruesome and we lost some in the fight and I came close to the true death…" he sighed again and pulled me close to him. "I couldn't lose you and Einarr… I would rather meet the true death." He said silently to me. I just barley heard him. I finally looked at him, he looked horrible. He was covered in blood his clothes torn and hanging in pieces off his large frame. He had deep gashes in his sides and his face was bruised.

"Why aren't you healing?" I quickly asked.

"I gave you a large amount of blood, you were close to death. I will be fine, we must get out of here now. He was the king of the state and others will be around shortly. I just hope he hadn't broadcasted his kidnapping of you so with ordeal will be done with his death. By the way, Cyrus… he was here, I took care of him personally." I would have smiled but considering the situation I found it sufficient just to stand and nod appreciatively.

We were in Eric's car in minutes, me driving at top speed.

"Where are we going? I don't even know where the hell we are." I said shakily as I headed down some random city street. I look at the clock in the car and saw it was almost 3am. "The sun will be up soon, We need to find somewhere for you to rest." I said urgently.

"Ava, I will be fine, follow this road. I have 2 hours at least, we will make it home before then if you drive at top speed the entire way." He was very visibly weak and I was scared. I felt perfect, better even I felt like I could drive in NASCAR right now and win. I pushed my foot to the floor determined to make it to a safe place for Eric before the sun came up.

"Eric?" I asked after about a half hour of silence, my thoughts whirring in my head about the events of the past 2 days. He gave me something of a grunt in response. "Is he alive?" I asked sadly feeling tears prickling at the back of my eyes. His head suddenly snapped toward me. I was alarmed by this and let out a lone sob as I tried desperately to hold my composure as I drove at 90 miles an hour down the highway.

"Ava, I am weak… dawn is nearing and I can hardly move or think at this point…" he trailed off, but pushed himself up so he was sitting upright and reached across the car and placed a large hand over my abdomen. "But I can still feel his warrior soul strong inside of you. I almost lost you both, but you are too strong." He smiled then let his head fall back, his hand still poised on my stomach. I smiled and pushed even harder on the gas pedal. I knew I needed to get Eric home and let him feed from me before it was us who lost him for good.

* * *

><p>So I had this on in the fanfic archive but i wanted to bring it over here since i've been reading a lot on this site latley. Let me know what you think... thanks<p>

=]


End file.
